The Shining: A Musical Chiller
by CharlieFreak
Summary: Very funny but not a lot of point. youll have to make up a tune for the music as music was never written


The Shining: A Musical Thriller  
Based on the novel by Steven King  
and all of its film adaptaions.  
Lyrics Written by Joe Parker  
Play by Joe Parker  
  
FADE IN:  
  
HELICOPTER POV: The Overlook Hotel, Late fall, Leaves cover the ground of the now baren trees. The Hedge Maze stands, Abright evergreen, not yet painted red by the events about to be told. The OVERTURE begins and eventually ends.  
  
INT-OVERLOOK-ULMANS OFFICE.  
  
CLOSE-UP: JACK TORRANCE a clean shaven man in his mid thirties. He is wearing his best suit which is a few years old. he hasn't been able to get a job in a few years and he is really hopeful that his buisness here will turn out well. PULLBACK from JACK and rotate 180 degrees. We see STUART ULMAN and neatly kept man in his early fourties he is wearing a very clean suit that he has dry cleaned regularly. This is quite different from JACK. ULMAN looks down at the file on his desk.  
  
ULMAN  
hmm. JACK raises his eye brows expecting ULMAN to ask him a question but nothign comes, a few moments pass and finnally ULMAN speaks.  
  
ULMAN  
This says you teached in vermont. May I ask why you left?  
  
JACK  
No, No Problem at all...I uh...I was lookin' for a change of scenery, that and other pro...  
ULMAN(interuppting)  
I Don't want to give you this position Mr. Torrance.  
  
JACK's akward smile completly dissapears  
  
ULMAN(Cont'd)  
But...You have a Reference from a major..er...contributer to our Hotel...I believe you know  
who.  
  
JACK's smile returns  
  
ULMAN(cont'd)  
However this is not enoguh to get you this job.  
  
his smile fades again  
  
ULMAN(cont'd)  
....but he also hold a spot on our Board of Trustees and maneged to persuade the Rest of the board to give you the job.  
  
JACK hesitates not wantign to smile to soon but nothign further coems from ULMAN.  
  
JACK  
So i've got he job?  
  
ULMAN  
Yes...you have.  
  
A Light Musical theme begins to play it is not loud.  
  
ULMAN  
Caretakers not an easy job you'll find that soon enough.  
and before you Punch you Chrono-Card, I'll see you've got the stuff.  
I'll list your duties, write them down, not even you could find them hard  
but you'll have to work I promise you and let out all that lard(ULMAN pokes JACK's out of shape chest, it is syncronomental with a symbal crash)  
(Volume and strength of the song increses)  
You've ........got.....tooooooooooooooooo:  
  
Dump the Boiler at least once a day, don't dump it twice a week!  
and if you don't do as I say they'll never find your feet!  
Cause if the pressure builds to high, the boiler will Explode.  
and that spot there (points out window)is where we'l lay your BONES!  
Grady couldn't take he went quite insane, he shot up his wife and kids  
and put a bullet in his face...  
  
JACK  
I'll Dump the Boiler twice a day, I'll never once forget.  
I Want so much to keep this work,this job, and write my play.  
And this's the spot ,I feel it now. the place i HAVE TO Stayyyyyyyyyyyyy.  
  
ULMAN  
now leave mister torrance and go and see the grounds,  
Come back to me on closing day, and we'll show your wife around.  
  
CUT TO: INT.TORRANCE HOME-THE BATH ROOM-IMMEDIATLY AFTER.  
  
We see DANNY talking to himself.  
  
DANNY  
Did daddy get the job?  
  
DANNY raises his finger and begins to bend it as he speaks  
  
DANNY(cont'd)(Tony voice)  
Yes.  
  
DANNY  
Why are you scared of the hotel?  
  
a CHOIR breaks out singing as images of the horrors that occored at teh overlook flash across our view.  
  
CHOIR  
Blood , Blood Blood Blood Blood Bloooooooood  
Blood Blood Blood Blood Blood Bloooooooooood.  
  
another voice starts singing, its the voice of TONY. but supposedly only danny hears this voice. we see tony as a 250 pound black man.  
  
TONY  
The overlook is bad, the place's past is deep  
and i've seen the things that live within its walls.  
  
CHOIR  
they don't live, they dont't live  
  
TONY  
And you've got to stay away , yes you've got to stay away  
from room two twenty threeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!  
  
CHOIR  
two twenty three , two twenty three, two twenty three oh my  
  
TONY  
Tell your father not to go  
plead with him and your mom.  
ask them all to stay away  
That hotel means you harrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrm yeah!  
  
CHOIR  
blood blood blood blood ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(loud scream not a sigh)  
  
DANNY's eyes roll back into his head and he falls to the ground. we here DANNY's mother WENDY knocking on the door  
  
WENDY(behind door)  
Danny?  
  
she knocks agian  
  
WENDY  
Danny? again  
  
WENDY  
danny answer me now honey!  
  
her footsteps start up and fade away quickly she is running. then they come back and the lock clicks open and she opens the door.  
  
WENDY  
DANNY!  
  
CUT TO: 


End file.
